Love Magic
by KatheryneL
Summary: A story about a family of six. A mother, 4 daughters, and 1 son. They seem like a normal family at first. But then you realize something isn't right about them. Something that isn't normal. To find out what that is READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


"Love Magic"

"Love Magic"

_A Magic Mason Novel_

Characters: 

Mason family:

Victoria – Mother of the Mason family.

Able to blow up things with a thought.

Able to talk to anything of nature, (water, wind, etc.)

Owner of "Mason's".

Alice – Oldest child of the Mason family.

Able to have visions.

Able conjure anything of substance.

Owner of "BoB's Place."

Elizabeth (aka. Lissi) – Second child of the Mason family.

Telepathic.

Telekinetic.

Owner of "Mason Publishing".

Susan – Third child of the Mason family.

Able to freeze time with her hands.

Goes to middle school.

Lucy – Fourth child of the Mason family.

Able to talk to animals in her mind.

Goes to middle school.

James – Fifth child of the Mason family.

Able to run almost as fast as the wind.

Goes to Elementary school

Friends/significant others:

Thomas (aka Tom) O'Riley – Police Detective

Husband of Victoria.

Will Reid – Owns "Jacob's Winery"

Boyfriend of Alice.

Nathan McGowan – Owns the "McGowan Construction" company.

Boyfriend of Lissi.

Shawn Owens – Goes to elementary school.

James's best friend.

Cammie – Goes to middle school.

Best friend of Lucy's.

David – Goes to middle School.

Boyfriend of Susan.

Maxie – Waitress at "BoB's Place".

Alice's best friend.

Ashley – Goes to middle School.

Susan's best friend.

Mary – Manager of "Mason's"

Best friend of Victoria's.

Brandon – Head Illustrator for "Mason's Publishing."

Lover to Sam

Friend of Lissi's.

Sam – CEO of "Mason's Publishing."

Lissi's best friend

Lover to Brandon

Prolong –

Victoria was looking around her new house, checking to make sure the contractor had gotten everything right. She had made plans to build her family a home of their own now that had finally saved enough money to and her restaurant was off its feet. It was kind of ironic that she owned a restaurant since she could barley cook, but meals were something that her family always enjoyed together. So she made a restaurant that they could share together and with others; she just had to make sure she hired great cooks, Victoria laughed at herself. But she had designed their home herself, it was her dream home. But one of the reasons she had decided to design their home was so that every one of her kids could put whatever they wanted in the house, and so she could make it however she wanted. She also had to make room for the guest she knew would be coming sooner or later. As long as she could remember she had taken in her children's friends if even for a little while. The longest one had stayed for a two months before making up with her parents.

Her house had a total of 9 bedrooms, 71/2 bathrooms, 1 huge sized kitchen, 1 big sized dinning room, 1 huge living room, 2 den/offices, 1 sun room, 1 play room, 1 basement/storage room, 1 attic with a balcony. And every bedroom had a windowseat. It was bigger then your average house, but they needed the room. She had 5 kids and they needed the room for the friends that would come.

She had 4 girls and 1 boy.

Alice her oldest at 22, looked the most like her and was her more beautiful daughter. A curvy figure, long black wavy hair, nice medium dark brown eyes at a slat so that they weren't boring. She also had a flirty personality; she was her out going, friendly daughter.

Elizabeth or Lissi as she liked to be called looked the least like me. She was her second child and the more grown up daughter. She wasn't as beautiful as her sisters, but she wasn't plain either. She was more in touch with what her sisters called their "European side" then the others, who looked more like their "Asian side". She was whiter colored then her siblings and no amount of sun changed that. Her eyes were a deeper, darker brown and were at a more oval shape then at a slat. She had a shoulder length hair that was a bit darker brown then her eyes and she liked to wear her glasses more then her contacts, but they helped to give her face shape. She also was least like me in personality, though she was closer to me then most were. She was a thinker, her sisters liked to call her. She loved to dream up stories or little doodle pictures that she drew out. Or she would just plan what she would do that day. She loved to read, she would say that as long as it was "good" or "interesting" she would read it. Unlike her school books that she said sometimes even put her to sleep.

Victoria laughed, remembering the time that actually happened.

Susan, age 14; was her third child was her eccentric daughter. She was the one who really used her looks to her advantage. She had a pixie cut with light brown colored hair. She had high cheek bones, slated and oval eyes, and a small face. She had a semi-curvy figure and teasing just was second nature to her.

Luckily she had 3 sisters and a brother to keep her in check, Victoria thought. And that all her kids had taken or were still taking self defense classes, she thought with a grateful sigh.

Lucy, her last daughter but second to last child at 13, was the shy one out of all her siblings, at least in public. At home or with her friends she loved to talk or sing, she was almost never quiet. She looked just like Susan, but was taller and not as curvy. She also had a darker skin tone and curlier hair. But sometimes she just liked to be with a few people and just have some quiet fun.

Then there was James, her last child and only boy. Her baby boy. He was 8 now and was still growing, but he was her baby boy. And that boy loved attention. It was good that none of his siblings stood for that. He wouldn't do it all the time, but sometimes he would just run over to whoever was in the house and tell them about a toy he found that was forgotten a few minutes before. Or sometimes he just liked to sit quietly and play with his cars, and watch whoever was with them do whatever they were doing. He had curly medium colored brown hair, and still had those chubby baby cheeks that none of us thought he would grow out of.

So, it seemed that she had a pretty normal life with a pretty normal family. Oh, how wrong that was. No, the people in her family always had a few talents. It was only little things really. They could see ghosts or had dreams visions of what was coming. But her family was for some reason different. Their talents were more advanced. Then again, it might have always been like these; but no one else really developed their talents like they did or believed in them as they did. She wasn't sure, all she knew was that her family was different, but they were all still good people, even with the gifts.

She could blowup things with a thought and could talk to things of nature. Like water or plants, things of the like.

Alice had visions and can conjure things with her mind.

Lissi was telepathic, though she believed in privacy and didn't intrude. She was also telekinetic.

Susan could freeze things where she could blow them up, only she had to use her hands, not her mind yet.

Lucy could talk to all animals in her mind.

And her little baby boy could ran almost as fast as the wind.

She thought their "gifts" or "powers" would get stronger, but she really didn't want to think about that or what they could do if it did.

She laughed and connected with Lissi to see what her children were up to. When she had left, they were talking about making their own fashion line. She had thought it would be a good idea. As different as her children were, they had their own styles that looked good.

"_What are you all doing now?"_ She asked Lissi, who sent a mental shrug.

"_Just looking at the catalogs and other stuff for furniture for our rooms."_ Then she sent mental pictures of what they were all doing.

James was looking trough car and train magazines, having fun coloring the things that he liked. Or he was just having more fun coloring then looking at the stuff.

"_That's more likely the case"_ answered Lissi.

Lucy was looking n magazines the others were done with, looking for anything yellow or that could be turned yellow that she would like.

Susan was doing the same, only with the color pink.

At ages 13 and 14, we still couldn't get them out of those colors, Victoria thought. Laughing when Lissi groaned. Her other daughters hated those colors and grew out of them a long time ago.

"_Well, what color do you want then?" _Victoria asked.

"_I want a cream dark purple/black room. And a midnight blue bathroom. With an antique bathtub, but with another shower. That's all I've thought of so far." Lissi answered. "Oh, and a king sized bed. And you do know that I have a long list of books to put in one of the dens?" _

Victoria laughed. Lissi liked room to move in her bed, and a king was the first she tried when they had went to the store to get the basic things they would need. But the colors were just like her, a soothing dark. And the books, she groaned. Alice and Lissi had only demanded a few things for the house, and a library was one of them.

They both loved books and wanted a room where they could get them and just relax. So they had made two dens, one would be an office and the other would be the library.

Lissi sent her a mental a nod and showed her that her oldest was having trouble deciding on the blue color for her room. Though all of them were a light blue. Victoria laughed again and told Lissi she would be home soon, before closing down the connection.

They had learned how to block each others gifts out, though they could get past them if necessary. 

Victoria looked around the house again, thinking it looked fine. But she would bring the kids just incase tomorrow after school. 12 eyes were better then 2, she thought as she made sure she had everything and left. She had only come tonight because she had nothing else to do and was looking forward to moving into her dream house. They had been staying in a 3 bedroom 1 bath apartment for a while now, but it just wasn't working out well.

But Alice and Lissi were planning to stay at home until their business had started and were on their feet. Seeing as Alice was just starting to design her and Lissi was waiting for the building to finish its changes; so it could be awhile.

Alice was opening up a club or clubs as she hoped to accomplish in the future. She had wanted to, for a long time but wanted to go to school first and make sure she had everything she needed.

Lissi had spent more time at school but since she had been publishing her own books since she was 13 years old, she knew the business well. Lissi wanted her own publishing company, especially for young writers. It had taken a lot of time and money for her to get started and she wanted to make it easier for others.

At 22 and 20 years old, they weren't doing to bad for them-selves. At least Victoria thought so. She locked the door to her house after making sure she had gotten everything.

Victoria was thinking about what colors to make her room, when she felt something hit the back of her head hard; on her way back to her apartment. She heard Lissi scream in her head as she let the darkness take her.

Chapter 1

Victoria woke up to an EMT touching the bump on her head. She vaguely heard her daughter Alice whisper "oh thank god." As she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh, you're awake." The EMT said seeing her look around. "I'll just go get the detective." She said and left the room.

All her children came to her side as the EMT left. She could tell Alice and Lissi had tears in their eyes, and that Susan, Lucy, and James had wet trails of tears going down their cheeks. She could also feel Lissi in her head making sure everything was okay.

"What happened?" Victoria asked as her tried to sit up and saw that she was sitting on their living room couch.

"You were attacked coming back home and got hit on the head." Alice said giving her a glass of water.

"There wasn't any blood, but you were knocked out and the EMT said you have a slight concussion." Lissi said, forever trying to keep cool.

"And the policeman wants to talk to you!" James said as he gave her a car stuffed pillow to hold. "Ca-chow will make it better mommy." He said with a squeal.

"Yes, it does. I feel better all ready." Victoria said smiling at her kids to show she was fine.

"It sure does. He's the fastest car for your mommy, huh buddy?" A man said as he brought a chair from the kitchen to sit next to Victoria. "Hello Ma'am. I'm detective Thomas O'Riley and I'm here for your statement. But if not your feeling up to it tonight, we could make an appointment for tomorrow." He said looking at her and all her kids, then back at her.

"The EMT said you were fine, but you should get some rest." Thomas said. He couldn't really see what she looked like in the dim light, the EMT thought it would be better but he knew from experience that getting knocked on the head wasn't a pain that just went away. He didn't know about leaving her only with her kids, but they looked like they could take care of her and he'd see her tomorrow. Tom didn't know where the instinct to protect this woman and her kids came from, but he knew it had to do with the strange feeling that he was getting from the Mason's. Not a weird or creepy feeling but just as strange as he didn't know how to explain it.

Whatever he thought as he set the appointment for 11:30 am tomorrow. It was probably his pulling double shifts that were making him think he felt something. He would just go home after lunch tomorrow, after taking Mrs. Mason's statement and sleep the week off. Then he would have to go back to work on Monday, he thought with a sigh.


End file.
